


New Dawn

by Basched



Series: Past Present Future [5]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is April Leonard?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New

**Author's Note:**

> Part five of my Past/Present/Future series. These are some individual stories about April Leonard from season 4 but they will play quite a part in my main PPF story.

Sometime in the future...

 

Dawn smiled at the naked woman sitting still dripping with white milky substance. She looked closer at the details of her face and circled her, touching at her skin and feeling the warmth radiating from it. The woman looked back at her, no emotion, no sense of shock or anything. 

“It’s amazing!” Dawn clapped her hands with joy and then hugged the other woman standing next to her. “She’s just like me!” 

“She is you. She is exactly you, in every way. She shares your memories and your knowledge…she shares all of your DNA, even your fingerprints. She is you. Well, she’s your clone.” 

Dawn went back to her other self and wiped her hands through her clone’s hair, flicking the milky goo away before touching and poking at the rest of the newly formed body. It was perfect and flawless and as she walked round the clone, those new eyes followed her with curiosity. Dawn bit her lip and stopped behind her. She massaged the shoulders and the neck for a few minutes, before slipping her hands down cupping her hands at her breasts. She squeezed them and fondled them, the strange perversion exciting her more, before Dawn turned away. 

“She is perfect!”

“She doesn’t have emotions though, but it can be easily remedied, to an extent. Like with all clones they won’t have the same kind of depth you have, they can still appear to be…two dimensional.”

“But she’ll do the job?”

“Of course. Your father had me create her especially for it. She is you.”

The woman sighed and allowed a small smirk as Dawn continued to touch her new clone. Every stoke or squeeze of flesh, even the gentle probing between the clone’s legs made Dawn so excited and happy, she was beyond thrilled and smiled her most beautiful smile. The woman took a few steps forward but paused and allowed Dawn her strange indulgence. 

The smile didn’t last long. 

Dawn moved away and turned round so suddenly that it caught the woman off guard. 

“I’m beautiful! Why doesn’t he think I’m beautiful? How can the Anderson boy not see that? How could he reject me?! I’m fucking gorgeous!”

She was beautiful and possibly a little bit psycho. Just like her dad. The woman didn’t dare mention that. 

“It’s her! That older bitch! He can’t tear his eyes away from her! I’m nothing to him!” Dawn seethed with anger, spit seeped through her clenched teeth and her fists balled with anger. It took a great deal of effort for her to calm down, but Dawn managed it. Somehow. “I’ll just have to kill him, and his whole fucking family.”

“Your father won’t be pleased if you do. He has plans for Gideon Anderson and his son.” 

“My father will grant my wish once I tell him.”

“It is merely a crush you have on the boy. He is far too young for you anyway. Whatever you do will interfere with your father’s mission. So stop being like a spoilt teenager and help him for a change.” 

Dawn snarled and punched the other woman directly in the face. 

It was quite a punch. The woman tasted blood and her head was ringing. 

“Don’t you dare speak like that to me again.” Dawn smiled through her anger and wiped her fingers across the woman’s bleeding lip. “I love my father, I’ll do anything for him. You overstep your bounds, so shut your trap or I will kill you myself.” 

Dawn leaned in and kissed the woman on the cheek. 

“Congratulations on your achievement. She is so gorgeous. Send her to me when you’ve finished.” 

Dawn stormed away and slammed the door the lab sharply behind her. 

 

\-------

 

Things were different here.

The year was 2011 and there was a wealthy businessman to help manipulate. She was excited, but unlike her actual self, she was able to control herself more. 

“Remember…you are better than her.” said the woman as they waited to be seen. “You are April Leonard and you are an intelligent and beautiful woman. Just the kind Philip Burton needs!”

April. That was a much better name than simply ‘new Dawn.’ 

“What about you?” 

Helen Cutter stroked at her long blonde hair and gently patted her cheek. 

“Don’t worry about me. I have everything under control.”


	2. Two Birds With One Stone

April watched from the doorway. 

He had no idea. Neither of them had. 

She fingered the cap that covered the small needle, hidden in the pocket of her cardigan and watched the two men converse. All it would take is a single prick of the skin and he would be completely susceptible. A tiny amount of the serum would have him under her control, a bit more would send him mad, but too much could kill him. April thought it wouldn’t be such a terrible setback if it did. She smiled, mainly to herself and waited for that opportune moment. 

Philip and Anderson had finished talking and Matt came walking in her direction. April immediately headed towards him, taking her hand out of her pocket but keeping her palm wrapped around the tiny syringe as she brought it out. She strode along, pretending to be engrossed in a conversation on her mobile phone, and allowed herself to collide with him, whilst at the same time digging the needle in his arm, giving him the full dose. 

Of course it was so quick and the needle was so tiny, he didn’t feel it, but with the amount that he was given, the rest of his life wouldn't be the same. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” she gasped, gently rubbing the spot she had injected on his arm. 

The smile he gave was so damned patronising. He had never trusted her even when they’d first met and April knew what he was trying to do. It didn’t matter now. Eventually he would lose it and then the high and mighty will certainly fall. 

Philip Burton’s ideas for the future were pitiful and redundant, as well as inconsequential. Philip might have thought he was doing this for Helen or himself or the entire human race, but the truth was April was the one manipulating him. She had injected Philip with the same serum as Matt and funnily enough it was from the same needle, and she had been ‘controlling’ him after all these years. She was the one guiding him toward New Dawn and the fool had no idea just what it would do. 

April smiled again as she looked at the tiny needle resting in her palm. Two birds with one stone. It was all so simple. 

And she did this all for one man, her hero, the man she knew as father, who given her hope in this new era. She would do anything for him, because she loved him. She would kill and she would die for him, but not before she saw Matt Anderson fail. Not before she saw Matt Anderson die and take his beloved ARC with him. 

That would teach him not to remember her.


	3. Who Am I?

Deep down, April hates herself. 

She hates him and the man he’s talking to and joking with. She hates that he doesn’t have a clue who she is. 

She hates that she has to flirt with the Temple boy. She hates his blonde bitch of a girlfriend who keeps interfering and poking her nose in. She hates Lester and the others, even that blasted reptile that kept flying around the place. 

_Who am I?_

It was something she asked herself every day. 

She was a clone made from the woman called Dawn. A clone called April Leonard.

April has Dawn’s feelings and memories. She has the same love for the man they both call father, she has her remarkable intelligence, but not so much of her psychosis. Though there are still signs. She feels it in the headaches she gets and the rage she feels, the up and down emotions she was given were insane. 

So are the lustful urges towards the young man she saw in the future, who was barely been out of his teens, but the boy is no longer a boy, not now. Here, he has matured, the years have grown him up into a prime example of masculinity, they’ve made him appealing, sexy and alluring and so damned fuckable. 

April hates him just as much as she is attracted to him. 

It was hard to ignore Dawn’s conflicting emotions towards Matt Anderson. The need for revenge towards him was beyond intense, to see him suffer and fail was great and April is determined to see it through, not just because of what Gideon did, but because of what she was observing. 

She has never been more confused. 

No one else noticed, they were subtle and careful, and April certainly wouldn’t have noticed if she hadn’t looked at that precise moment. 

She sees them whispering, she hears Matt’s low groan of desire and sees his smile and his touching caress down his friend’s back. They leave, thinking no one is going to miss them or know where they’re going but April follows all the same. 

Hidden away from cameras and other preying eyes, April watches the two men grasp a rare opportunity to indulge in their fun. 

A red haze of anger surges inside her as the young captain pushes Matt against the wall, pinning him there with his body. Jealous bile chokes up in her mouth as she watches bites at necks turn to kisses, tongues and mouths crushing together, hands tearing and grasping, pleasured moans heaving and words…. words she—Dawn--had once wanted to hear from Matt gasping with urgency. 

“Fuck! Becker!” 

April was sickened but she didn’t stop looking as the feelings of arousal and disgust swamped her at the same time. She didn’t stop imagining herself in Becker’s place as his hand easily undid Matt’s jeans and slipped beneath the waistband of Matt’s boxers. She imagined that it was herself that worked Matt to shuddering release and it was she who made him curse in his foreign tongue. She imagined that it was her that Matt clung to for support, breathing heavily into her chest.

“I’m going to kill you for doing that, you bastard!”

April hates herself for having Dawn’s childish crush. It is clear that Matt will not be swayed by her attempts, even the serum she injected into him a couple of days ago isn’t working. 

Matt despises her. He thinks her Burton’s lackey and a mere inconvenience. She was no one to him. So he will suffer. His precious future, his friends, his ARC… his toy boy… all of them will die. 

It is father’s wish. Focus on the mission and see to it that Connor creates the anomaly. 

April walks away the moment Matt drops down to his knees in front of his lover. 

_Who am I?_

_I’m the one who’s going to show Matt Anderson what a mistake it is to try to stop New Dawn._


	4. Two Of A Kind

April climbed out of the shower and grabbed the towel. She dabbed herself free of the majority of the water and strolled into her bedroom.

It would not be long now. Connor was getting close to creating an artificial anomaly and her father’s future would be imminent. April had everything prepared, her trip back was all sorted—the handheld device had the anomaly co-ordinates keyed in--and April had planned a few little farewell surprises for those beloved colleagues at the ARC. 

Anderson’s new toy boy was going to have quite a shock for sure. 

Helen had outdone herself with the information she had given her. 

“Do you know… I’d forgotten just how gorgeous we are!” 

April dropped the towel, her hand lashed out to the drawer by her bedside and pulled out her gun. Turning round, she aimed it at her intruder and cursed when she saw who it was. She should have recognised the voice. The gun dropped down onto the chest of drawers.

“It’s you,” she said, bile in her throat. 

“Hmm…. you look absolutely divine! I could ravish you right now!” 

She had changed a great deal from the scruffy unkempt woman she’d known in the future. Dawn leaned against the door frame, biting on her finger as she looked at April with lustful eyes. She was dressed in a tight fitting, black and very short, oriental dress, long black boots high up her legs and her blonde hair loose about her shoulders. On her face she wore makeup. Her lips were redder, fuller and… her eyes… to April they looked even crazier than she had remembered. 

“How… what are you doing here?” April asked.

Dawn pursed her lips around her finger and pulled it out, sucking languidly and with delight. 

“I’m here to see you! I’m here to see what it is my father wanted you to do! Why he couldn’t ask me I don’t know… but he obviously trusts you.” Dawn walked towards April, her eyes looking up and down with the same lusting glare she had given her seconds after April’s creation. “So tell me… what has father and Helen Cutter got you doing?” 

April didn’t move. She didn’t even flinch as Dawn brought up her hand to touch her body. The tips of her fingers grazed over her breasts, skimmed down her torso, across her thigh and bottom. Such contact made her shiver.

Dawn was obviously in love with herself. She had proved that much with her touching and during the couple of times she had taken April to her bed. For someone who was obsessed with themself, a clone was just the perfect partner for them. But April wasn’t Dawn any more. 

Helen had seen to that. 

April might share her memories, but she had feelings of her own now and she didn’t like being touched like that, not by her. 

A headache was pounding on the inside of April’s skull, threatening to crack it open and dribble out her brains, but she didn’t flinch or react. April clenched her teeth and hands and used every ounce of control she could muster to prevent herself from breaking Dawn’s neck.

“I’m to ensure that the environment is right for father’s work,” April said, smiling forcibly. 

“Father’s work?” Dawn laughed and then firmly grasped April’s arse, squeezing the buttocks as she rubbed her face on April’s back. “Do you know what he’s really doing? What he’s hoping to accomplish?” 

April knew all right. The creatures needed to thrive. They were perfect in every way and what better chance for them to do so in an environment specially created for them? At the same time it was the best opportunity to sort out the… overcrowding… problem. 

“Why didn’t he send me?” Dawn took some of April’s wet hair in her hands and squeezed droplets of water out over her body. Her eyes eagerly watched the water slide over April’s skin, trailing to the curls of hair between her legs. “Why did my father even create you… apart from the obvious? I could have done this for him. I could have…” 

April expected it, but didn’t fight it. 

She was suddenly slammed against the wall, her legs spread wide apart and her head pulled back as Dawn tugged hard on her hair. Dawn’s mouth pressed against her ear.

“Oh… I know you too well. We are so alike!” Dawn’s tongue lashed out and licked across April’s face. “Tell me what’s going on? What are you hiding?” 

April could feel the headache getting worse. The breath of her template was disgusting her, the feel of her pushing up against her naked body was making her physically sick, but April smiled. She knew exactly what would make her ease away. 

“He’s here.” 

It worked. 

It was difficult to believe that this woman had such a brilliant mind, that the term ‘genius’ could be used to describe her. Not when she squealed like a little girl and she hugged April with all her might. 

“He is? What are the odds of that happening? That he would be here?” Dawn forced April around and planted her hands on either side of her face. “What is he like? Has he changed much?” 

“He’s grown. He’s a man now, not a boy. I’d say thirty three, thirty four. Anderson has lived a number of years in this period.” April closed her eyes, knowing the kiss would come.

Dawn’s mouth smothered hers in a joyous and thankfully brief kiss, before she was spun around the room and dragged towards the bed. 

She shoved April down and jumped upon her, straddling her, taking hold of her hands to sway her arms from side to side. 

“Tell me more! Tell me everything about him!” Dawn laughed and ground herself hard against April as she did so. “Sweet Matthew Anderson! April, tell me now! Does he suffer? Does that voice of his and those eyes, still make you come in your pants? Oh god! Tell me you’re also here to cave his fucking skull in?” 

In some ways they were two of a kind. April could relate to a lot that Dawn was expressing, for she felt it too. As Dawn’s hand wrapped around her throat, April looked up at her likeness and saw the rage. There was no denying they thought the same thing, and that as Dawn lightly squeezed, her nails digging in April’s skin, there was a huge desire to kill and hurt Matthew Anderson. 

But Helen Cutter had changed things in April and the changes were for the better. 

April could see the madness but no inkling of control at all and that was dangerous. Father knew… which was why April had been created in the first place. 

April decided not to mention that Matt was screwing the arse off soldier boy, because that would make Dawn flip for sure. In this time soldier boy and prissy stuck up Victorian bitch had no idea who she was and wouldn't until much later in the future, but there was extremely bad blood where Becker and Merchant were concerned. Dawn loathed them for what they did, or rather will do, and if Dawn found out they were here, everything would be ruined. Dawn would not be able to control herself.

When she was able to breathe again, Dawn’s hand easing off her neck, April confirmed what Dawn had asked and more. She told her all about Matt, how his father was now dead and that he was barely holding together. April allowed her to rejoice. 

Dawn jumped off of her and bounced happily on the bed like a child, before lying down next to April and smiling.

“Oh god! I have to see him, April! You have to let me see him!”

She would, but not just yet, not until April had the chance to work out how to get rid of her. 

Dawn being here was trouble.

 

\--------

 

In the end, all April had to do was appeal to Dawn’s ego. With careful manipulation and immense flattery, April convinced Dawn to stay at Prospero’s facility taking her place, whilst she put everything else into motion. 

It was far too easy. From a distance she calmly watched everything unravel. Convergence came and went, a mere side effect of what she hoped and the chaos it dealt was wonderful, but not her ultimate goal. 

April had absolutely no qualms as she watched the swarm of Anurognathus scoop the crazy bitch up off the ground and drop her over the ledge. She heard the crunch, the sound of Dawn’s body breaking and it was like music to her ears. 

Dawn’s death liberated her more than April realised. She may have been a clone and they may have been alike… but in the end, April was superior. 

She saw Matt kiss the Victorian woman before he got into the car and drove straight for the anomaly. She saw the anguish on all their faces as they believed him dead and it made her smile. 

Grief turned to joy when Matt came back to them, but it wouldn’t last for long. 

They believed that April Leonard was dead. 

They thought they had stopped New Dawn. 

Nothing could be further from the truth. 

There was more to come. 

April walked away from the happy trio and the desolation left behind by the anomaly. She had a train to catch. It was time for her to go home and begin the next stage of the plan.


End file.
